puppy love
by russian-vodka101
Summary: this is a story about a vampire wolf and her one true love. they will have to go throwth many chalanges, in the end will true love be anought to prevent war.rating may or maynot change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again, and I know it's another twilight and vampire academy cross over but I just love them so much so I write them. I do not own vampire academy or twilight and if I did I wouldn't be at home tying a story that I thought of when I was bored in class.

Chapter 1:

Hey my name's rose and I am a vampire, but not just any vampire. Before I was changed I was a little grey 3 year old wolf. Making me a vampire wolf. ( I know bad name but if you can please give me a better name) I am the only one of my kind because I was changed by a vampire who was into experimenting. You wondering how a wolf is a vampire, it is quite easy really, just like when a normal vamp changes they still look human but with a few change. Well my fur has now turned white and my skin Is rock hard. I was three years old when I was change and that was over 50 years ago. I my canines have grown, they are huge, long and stick out of my mouth. I have over years grown to call them my fangs. I can talk, I'm intelligent and can talk to ever animal on the planet and understand everything they say. I have golden eye's because I do not drink blood from humans I drink blood from animal. I am huge, bigger than a half grown elephant. I love to hunt, and that brings me back to the reason I am in forks forest. I have heard that there are some big bear in this area so I thought that I would check it out.

I sat down on the ground listening to any heart beats in the area. There are a few little animal but not what I was looking for.

After about ten minutes I heard it, and without thinking I let instinct pull me towards it. After running for less than half a minutes the air started to really stink more an more as I got closer.

I ran faster because I'm really hungry, the heart beat was closer and the stink was worse. I entered the clearing and believe me I was not prepared for what I saw.

It was a really hot wolf and by the looks of it he was bigger than me. I turned trying to get away from huge black wolf but when I turned I accidently broke a twig under my left paw.

Quickly I turned hoping he didn't realize I was their but oh no he just happened to see me and was running straight towards me.

'shit' I thought as I ran faster and faster through the forest but I just couldn't get him of my tail. I did not want to be captured to join his pack. I didn't want to hurt him though but if I had too I would.

After running and more running I heard more heart beats following me and they also had the same stink. Ew haven't they heard of washing.

I kept running until finally I saw a river ahead. 'shit 'I thought yet again. I can't swim, I know that's not good for a vampire wolf but still.

I hesitated which allowed them to catch up more, likely all I had to do was run over the river do that I what I did but when I made the other side the wolves didn't follow me. God I didn't not want to join a pack I know I'm beautiful but who would want a vampire and I really didn't mind that.

I got up of the ground ready to leave but I was cut off by 9 vampire's and one human clinging to one vamp. Oh shit

They all growled at me and started to attack but the one with the human at his side yelled. " stop she is not a werewolf"

Huh so those big boys are werewolves, hot, but no wonder they smelled bad.

"then what is she" a small pretty blonde asked.

"she is a vampire" he replied smoothly as if finding this amusing.

"what that isn't possible she looks like one of the pack" a much older man with brown eyes a golden eye's. so these vamps drank animal blood to.

"well excuse me for existing" I shouted leaving them all speechless, huh take that bitches.

"you can talk" a man that was sitting next to the small blonde with his arm around her waist said. He also had black hair and a smirk on his face.

"nah shit" I replied earning a growl from the big one, being me I stood up as tall as I could which was about 7 times him and growled back but a different way. I scrunch up my nose, and snapped my fangs, and growled.

It was happy when he started backing away.

'let's keep this peaceful my names charisle" said the older looking male "this is my wife Esme" he gestured to the older female with black hair next to him " these are our children, Edward ,Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, bella, lissa and christen" he said pointing them all out (ok well I assume that you know what they look like and if not why are you reading this).

They all muttered hello's except for christen, Emmet, jasper and Edward who went closer to the human bella.

"I'm rose" I said. Emmet and christen started laughing. What the hell I so funny.

"what the hell is so funny" I shouted at them. Earning more laughter.

"who calls a wolf rose" Emmet said.

"my mother" I shouted even louder. Boy was I pissed but I was also said my mother died years ago and even them I only had spent time with her for three years.

"Rosemarie calm down" Edward shouted. God he was a bloody mind reader. Uhhhh

"Ahh so the wolf lie's it isn't rose its Rosemarie" christen said smirking but I just ignored him.

"well how does a animal get a name like that" Rosalie said. Oh no she didn't wolves way of life is very similar to that of a human.

"shut the fuck up bitch you don't know shit" I yelled again, ow boy was I going to hurt her.

"I'm the bitch well at least I'm supposed to exist. What did your mother do dump you somewhere in the woods, didn't she want you. Just left you there until a vampire came and bit you " I can't believe that blond bitch said

It hurt not only because she said that but because it was true. One my third birthday my mum took me hunting, she left me near a tree and never came back, I knew that that she didn't want me but I stayed there in case she came back. It was cold and we were in Alaska but I didn't care. After a while a man with red eye's came up to me, I tried to fight. But he bit my shoulder, I thought my mum wasn't going to come back but as soon as she heard me cry out she ran straight towards the man but even before she could register the fact he snapped my mum neck and them left me there in pain.

I stared at the blond with so much hatred in my eyes.

I ran so fast leaving behind the vamps, they went running after me, I was surprised that Edward was only just behind me, but he soon stopped when I crossed territory's.

I ran, ran and ran. After about ten minutes of running the wolves where running after me with a large brown one I'm front that was only just smaller than the black one. So the brown one was the leader of the pack.

Shit , I ran faster hopping to find the vamps sent to cross the line but it wasn't nowhere close by, crap I went too far away.

I kept on running with the wolves not far behind but I had to stop suddenly because right in front of me was a cliff. But that wasn't what I was worried about. The thing I was worried about was the water at the bottom. I turned hoping to go back the other way but their they where, standing in a fighting stance and with teeth snapping. Crap ok don't panic.

"what do you want from me" I yelled. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"we want you wolf" the leader said. Looking for somewhere to run to I saw the hot black wolf. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he just hung he head sadly.

" leave me alone" I shouted greeting ready to fight but their way no way could fight off all 12 of them. Shit.

"well If I was you little girl I would go for a swim" he said.

"I can't swim" I said shyly. The whole pack laughed at me, well the shits.

"what did you say" he barked pushing me towards the edge. But before I could say anything he hit me with his paw.

I know I shouldn't but I did. I screamed, I know it's stupid. I am a vampire so I can't dye by drowning but that still isn't mean that I didn't have a fear of water.

I sank as soon as I hit the water, I had a fear of water ever since my brother Direk drowned. I had no Idea how to swim, so I just sat there on the bottom. I had to think about what I have to do.

After thinking I kicked my arms and legs until I hit the surface. After a few failed attempts I had made my way to the surface. I was happy that all I had to do was kick to the surface, but it was just my luck that there was large waves coming my way and fast.

I swam away from them quickly but I wasn't fast enough so I was pulled down again. I tried getting to the surface again but I was trapped under more waves.

After about 2 minutes I saw a shadow hovering over me in the water. At first I thought it was a threat so I went in to attack but I stopped as soon as I saw its face. It was the large black wolf, I was so surprise that I let him pull me to the surface. I had no Idea how he could swim in this weather. He really did amaze me, with those eye's and oh that fur Is so soft. O crap I was crushing on a werewolf. Great and he doesn't even know that I'm a vampire.

With him dragging me to sore we made it in abut ten minutes.

And as soon as we got too sure he threw me on his back and ran towards the smell of vampire's. well maybe he does now what I am.

Ten minutes later:

He was running really fast. I was really cold and was shaking so I think that made him go faster. He didn't say a word to me at all which I wasn't very happy about.

After running for the wolf finally stopped.

I looked up to see a large house, it was really beautiful but It is the vamps house because I can smell it. Why did the hunk bring me here.

"why did you bring me here" I yelled at him.

"because it safe here for you" he said calmly.

"but me down or I swear to god I will hurt you" I said snapping my fangs at him.

Well at least this made him put me down, I would never actually bite him.

He threw me on the floor and I knew what I had to do but before I could make it to the door the whole clan of vamps came.

"dimitri why did you bring her here" Christen said. So the hunky wolf was named dimitri, sexy name for a sexy werewolf.

"cause the pack wants her" Edward said while dimitri took off running into the woods.

"oh rose, you are welcome to stay here" Esme said .

"uh I think I'll be fine about side" I said shyly.

"no you shall stay here" she said. I just nodded

The silence turned awkward until the door opened. A very stall, string, tanned boy that looked about 18 came through. If I wasn't a wolf I would have thought he was hot. I knew from the smell that he was a werewolf. But not just any werewolf this was dimitri.

"god can you stink anymore" I said backing away from the smell. Most of the vamps laughed.

"I have to agree with Rosie you stink" christen said making Emmet laugh more.

"what did you call me" I glared at him and was very pleased that I made a vampire scared.

"nothing" he said while looking like he was going to piss his pants.

"ok well I am going to go on look out for the pack" he said.

"hey aren't you going back to them, I mean you are a part of their pack" I said.

"not anymore" he said looking down. He looked me in the eye's before leaving out the front door. He left me to fend for myself with a bunch of vamps I didn't know.

Talk about awkward.

"well rose you can sleep in my room" lissa said nicely. I have a strange feeling that I will very much like this girl.

"thanks lissa" I said. But I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to her door.

And being Edward he read my mind. " lissa why don't you and rose have a sleep over down stairs.

"what is a sleep over" I said. I may be a 53 year old vamp but I don't know very much about humans. I had never been close to one and I was scared shitless at the thought. I don't really want to sleep here, I have never been in a house let alone seen a place where humans live.

"don't worry rose" Edward said giving me a smile whilst he left with the rest of his family.

Great.

"ok rose let's get this all set up so you can sleep" she said. (since rose I s a vamp that was a wolf to start with she needs to sleep. She also has to eat meat, so she eats her prey and sucks it's blood).

"ok" I said. She ran upstairs and was back in half a minute with blanks, pillows DVDs and makeup, .

What the hell does she think I am, I am a wolf not a play toy.

"lissa I am a wolf I do not watch TV or wear makeup" I said.

"oh" she said sadly.

"I just really need sleep ok lissa" I said, I stretched out my front paws

And yawned.

"ok well see you tomorrow" she sounded hurt but I couldn't change what I was. I am the first and last vampire wolf.

I laid down on the pillows and fell asleep instantly.

**Hope you like it but if you don't then don't read this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**-tam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own vampire academy or twilight.**

**This story is set in twilight but with some characters from vampire academy.**

Chapter 2:

I woke up to find lissa staring at me with a happy grin on her face. I stretched by arms and legs and stood up tall on all four paws.

"rose you do no you talk in your sleep" she said.

Crap she heard my dream, great, I was happing a very sexy dream about a certain werewolf.

"oh what did you hear" I said not really wanting to know the answer.

"well we may not be able to do the things I want to do but that still doesn't mean we can't talk about boys" she said excited.

"well that's something to do our we could go hunting, maybe fight some of your big brothers.' I replied

"oh stop trying to change the subject we are talking about dimitri and don't deny I know that you liken him" she said.

"ok then I won't deny it" I said.

"well than why don't you go hunting with him" she said.

"ok lissa if you haven't realized yet but I am a vampire who is a wolf and he is a werewolf that's proper form is human." I said " it could never work also he may have one hot furry body but he does stink" I said remembering the smell.

"oh well then we have to get you a wolf then, maybe we might be able to find an another vampire wolf" she said hopefully.

I then realized just how great lissa Is.

**DOV (few hour earlier)**

Right now I am in the woods looking for a large bear like creature that was supposed to be in the area.

I was scanning g the forest when I smelt vampire. So being me I ran towards it. Those Cullen's better not be the vamp I'm going to kill because I actually like them. No I wasn't them I knew their sent it was something different.

I ran and stoped in a clearing to scan they are. I was just about to give up when I heard twig break. I quickly looked and was amazed by what I saw. She was beautiful, I suddenly had a string feeling telling me too protect her. I just imprinted on a strange wolf I thought but taking a closer look and smelling. She was a vampire but a wolf. She is a little bit smaller than me, pitch white fur, golden eye's and HUGE fangs. What the hell.

Before I could respond she ran so I chased after her. 'sam I found something' I said to our pack leader. I could be the pack leader if I wanted because I was Jacobs older half brother but I didn't want to and neither did he. He was still depressed that bella loves Edward.

After running the fast vamp wolf for ten minutes the pack was with me 'dimitri corner her off she is going for the cliff' sam sent to me

'ok' I sent back. I ran to corner her so she couldn't run off the cliff but I underestimated the vampire's speed at she reached the cliff before I did.

She stopped to look at the water and just stood there. I then realized how beautiful she is, she has beautiful white fur, golden brown eyes. she was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. And how the hell was she a vampire if she is a wolf.

I stood there staring at her beauty. I also listened to some of my packs minds on what they were thinking.

'dam she is so hot I don't care if she is a vamp let me at her' Paul thought.

'she's Is so hot, wonder what that vamp is like in bed' said Adrian. I had to growl at that, I don't know why put I had to get her away from him.

Looking at her again I realized I had just imprinted on this vampire wolf.

'wow Congrad's man' eddie said.

'thanks dud. I think' I sent back. With sam our pack leader hearing us talk about her he was getting mad because he also thinks she I beautiful and is upset, cause he thinks he betraying Emily.

"what do you want with me" she yelled at little bit scared. Shit she can talk.

"we want you wolf" sam said. And by the look on her face she understood what he had said.

She looked at me pleadingly but I just hung my head sadly cause I couldn't do anything to help her.

"leave me alone" she shouted again. Getting ready to fight.

'why don't she just jump of the cliff she is a vampire' Jared said

Sam hearing this in his head said

"why don't you just go for a swim" he said meanly while growling.

'I can't swim" she said shyly and quietly.

What she can't swim, I laughed at this so did the rest of the pack including sam. Put it came out as a bark.

"what did you say" sam growled at her.

'leave her alone sam, she hasn't hurt anybody' eddie said

'yeah sam leave her alone' my half brother Jacob said

'no she is on my land she has to pay' he growled.

'since when is it your land sam' I yelled into his head.

' if you hadn't imprinted you would be all for killing her dimitri' he growled.

Before I could say something he grew back his paw and hit her, making her lose her footing so she fell off the edge. The rest of the pack including me ran over to the edge. She was screaming all the way until she hit the water. We watched as she sank to the bottom and didn't come back up. Their really Is a lot of waves and a storm storm is coming.

'why the hell did you do that she said she can't swim' Jacob yelled.

'she is a vampire she can't drown' he said smiling.

'you are sick sam' eddie said.

'shut up all of you that is a direct order.' He said.

'that's it I'm done, sam you are a worthless piece of shit. I am leaving the pack and none of you are going to stop me' I growled. I knew they wouldn't try I was the best fighter whether I was in human form or wolf.

'fine leave but you will come back' he said.

I looked over the edge to find the wolf had surfaced but was dragged down by more waves. She wasn't lying when she said she couldn't swim.

Without thinking I jumped of the cliff and swam to the wolf. She was at the bottom of the water, so I pulled her to the surface and by the look on her face she was scared. I started swimming fast with her on my back, it was a little hard considering the weather put I made it. I was really surprised that I couldn't her the pack anymore.

I tugged her to the shore, threw her on my pack and started running to the Cullen territory. I know that bye doing this I am breaking the treaty but I some time's meet up with some of the Cullen's in town to hang out without the pack knowing.

I crossed the border with the wolf still on my back. She started shaking from the cold so I went faster. How could a vampire be cold, maybe she is just in shock. Can a vampire go into shock.

I didn't talk to her hopping she did go into more shock.

After more running we approached the house

"why did you bring me here" she screamed at me.

"because it's safe for you" I said.

"but me down or I swear to god I will hurt you" she screamed snapping her fangs at me.

I put her down, I don't think that she would actually bite me but I am so not taking any chances.

I threw her on the floor.

All the Cullen's came down from upstairs.

"dimitri why did you bring her here" Christen said.

Cause the packs wants her. I thought.

Edward heard my thought and told them.

"cause the pack wants her"

I ran into the woods to change back. When I crossed the border and found my clothes I changed back into a human. When I was had my jeans on I ran back to the Cullen's place to find a very awkward situation.

"god can you stink anymore" the wolf said backing away from me. Mostly everyone laughed.

"I have to agree with Rosie you stink" christen said making Emmet laugh more. So the wolf had a name, Rosie. Well I like roza better.

"what did you call me" she glared at him. I was amazed that she made him back away frightened.

"nothing" he said while looking like he was going to piss his pants.

"ok well I am going to go on look out for the pack" I said.

"hey aren't you going back to them, I mean you are a part of their pack" roza said.

"not anymore" I said looking down.

With that I ran outside. I wasn't going to change Back because I was thinking about the vampire wolf.

After standing guard for 2 hours outside the Cullen's Edward cme out to stand with me.

"you really like her don't you" he said. Well that's a stupid question he can just read my thoughts.

"well I did imprint with her" I said back.

"she'll be good for you" he said.

"It won't work dude, if you haven't realized I am a human. Well a werewolf but I am still human. She is not just a wolf but a vampire too. It couldn't work" I said.

"dimitri the love that you fell for rose only ever happens once in a lifetime, take me and bella for example." He said.

"I really don't think it could work how can I be with her" I said.

"well I don't know how you could be with her in human form but you still are a werewolf. You could be with her then" he said.

"thanks man that might just work" I said.

"well she's awake know why don't you do hunting with her" he suggested.

"ok I'll just go change and then I will go get her ok" I said. Running in the woods to find a spot to put my clothes.

"ok man" he called back.

I found a tree to put my clothes, I stripped of my jeans and changed so I was on four paws.

I ran to the house to find rose outside ready.

**Rose pov**

Edward told me that dimitri wanted to hunt with me.

After wanting for about ten minutes dimitri come over to me and barked to let me know he was ready.

"ready rose" he said.

"yep" I said.

"so where we going" I said.

"well since we both don't know the area so Edward said there is a clearing about a few mile east." He said.

"all right" "race ya" I said.

"you're on" he replied.

We started running east with me in front. Wow I had never had anyone be able to keep up with me, ever.

I ran about a mile with dimitri behind me and stooped at a large clearing. Which was by the way filled with deer. Their blood smelt so sweet.

Not being able to control myself any longer I jumped the deer. Because I am a wolf animal blood smells better than human, I had never drank blood from a human so I don't know which tastes better. Human blood has always smelt awful but werewolf smells nastier. For some reason dimitri smells almost like any other vampire.

The deer hadn't seen me yet. I jumped it letting my claws sink in. ( do dogs have claws)

I sunk my teeth into the deer killing it instantly. I heard behind me that dimitri had gotten one too. But I don't really care all I want is my kill. After sucking the deer dry I ripped open its flesh and started eating the meat.

After about half an hour I had killed and eaten three others and was full.

Looking at my paws I saw blood on them, well that's different normally I don't make a mess. o well

Without specking to dimitri who was eating his last deer I ran into the forest hopping to find a river. He had killed one more than me. It really wasn't questionable because of his size.

I ran so fast I don't think dimitri will be able to find me. When I found the creak I got scared. I didn't think it would be this deep.

I placed my front paws into the water and watched as the bloods socked out off my white fur.

After cleaning my paws I went over to a tree and sat down waiting for my dimitri. Uhh why the hell did I think that he wasn't my dimitri.

I scowled myself for thinking like that I started thinking deeply about he's eye's that I didn't hear dimitri approached me.

"hey rose" someone said while rapping a large paw around my waist pulling me to them.

I jumped up screaming, I stopped when another paw wrapped around my mouth.

**There you go. Think you know who the wolf is. Hope you like it. it you have any ideas for later chapter please tell me. **

**-tam xox**


End file.
